


Don’t Fall in Love With an Incubus

by parkkyung (orphan_account)



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, This actually ended up having plot wow, its still pretty dirty though, or at least graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/parkkyung
Summary: This definitely isn’t a good idea. Eunwoo doesn’t care.





	1. Chapter 1

When he first tells them that he’s never been out to clubs, they don’t believe him. Sure, he’s studious and kind of a nerd, but Lee Dongmin has never been to a club before when he’s already 23? Impossible. Once Jinwoo and Myungjun find out, though, they tease him endlessly. The two older boys are the only other gay guys that Dongmin knows, and they’re together, so of course they team up against him and make fun of him.

“Why don’t we just _go_ to one of these clubs if it’s such a big deal?” Dongmin says one day. There’s something bubbling in him. Excitement? Nervousness?

Myungjun and Jinwoo are all too happy to fill Dongmin’s sudden request. That very weekend they shuffle together in the cold as they wait for the bus that takes them to the subway. Dongmin keeps his head down on the subway. With each passing second, he regrets his decision more. What if someone sees him? What if someone he _knows_ sees him? His life would be over. Dongmin will tell anybody who asks that he’s gay, but it’s not like he’s like Myungjun and Jinwoo, holding hands and giggling on the subway. They just look like they’re in love.

As they walk down the street, Myungjun and Jinwoo swing their hands between them. Dongmin shuffles along with his hands shoved into the pockets of his jacket. It’s cold out, but not so cold that he would prefer to be indoors. Okay, maybe he would, but it’s still not that bad.

Myungjun turns around and looks at him. “Jeez, Dongmin, you’re so stiff. Lighten up a little.”

Dongmin fakes a smile that passes Myungjun’s standard. He glances over his shoulder as they walk. Is it too late to bail?

The club is dark and gritty. Though it isn’t too late yet, a group of people are already dancing in the middle of the floor. He pulls his eyes away from a couple of guys glued to each other by the door, but not before he sees one of them shove his tongue into the other’s mouth.

Myungjun pulls Dongmin down so he can speak into his ear over the noise. “Welcome to Club Awesome. That’s not it’s name, just a nickname.”

“What is this place actually called?”

Jinwoo smirks. “The owner named it Incubus. Come on!”

Dongmin follows Myungjun and Jinwoo through the crowd. They look like they belong here, swerving between people and clinging to each other when the crowd gets too thick. Dongmin thinks he feels a hand grope his butt as he passes through the crowd. Maybe he should’ve worn a different, looser pair of pants.

It’s not hard to spot Myungjun and Jinwoo once Dongmin clears the thick of the crowd. They’ve claimed a small, 4-person table and made themselves comfortable on one side. Dongmin slides into the other side, holding his hands in his lap. Myungjun giggles when he sits down.

“You’re as stiff as you would be in the office,” Myungjun says, referencing Dongmin’s job.

Dongmin shrugs. He can’t help it.

“Lighten up.” Jinwoo’s foot knocks against his leg under the table. “Go get a drink or something.”

Dongmin nods. “You’re right. I will.”

As he walks away from the table, Dongmin hears Myungjun’s laugh ring out. _They’re probably talking about me, about how stiff I am. I can’t help it when I’ve never done stuff like this before._

Fifteen minutes is too long to wait for a drink. As Dongmin returns to the table, he stops in his tracks. Myungjun has seated himself on Jinwoo’s lap, one leg on either side of his hips, and Jinwoo’s hands hold Myungjun against him by grabbing his butt. Dongmin decides he doesn’t want to return to that, so he spins around and watches the dancing crowd.

Most people on the dance floor are dressed the same. Dark colors, glittery makeup, and rainbow accessories adorn every body that moves to the beat of the bass-heavy music. Dongmin sips his drink, one hand in the pocket of his jeans.

_Fuck it. I deserve to have some fun._

The crowd surges to pull him in when he gets close enough. It’s like they’re one living entity, sucking in prey when it gets within reach. Dongmin moves to the music (badly) and tries (but fails) to forget that he’s a single gay guy with an office job that he wears a tie to everyday. He tries to lose himself to the beat of the music, but something is just _off_. He can’t find the rhythm. His body moves out of time, unlike everybody else’s. He should’ve known this was a mistake.

Hands slide onto his hips from behind as Dongmin recoils. “Sorry,” the person behind him says, barely loud enough to be heard over the music. “I thought you were someone else.”

Dongmin swallows the lump in his throat. He can practically hear Jinwoo’s voice in his head. _Just live a little, yeah?_

“I don’t mind,” Dongmin says, glancing over his shoulder, but the mystery person has already left.

 _Idiot_ , Dongmin thinks. _He might’ve been cute._

The crowd surges as the music changes. Dongmin watches as several people lift themselves up onto platforms Dongmin hadn’t even realized existed. They’re at various stages of undress, some of them are in pairs, and Dongmin laughs at the absurdity of it. He would _never_ hoist himself up on one of those and make a fool of himself.

A hand taps his shoulder, so Dongmin turns around. The girl has bright blue hair, but she’s waving him to look in another direction. Dongmin’s eyes find a rather muscular guy standing on one of the platforms, waving at him, making gestures to call him over.

Dongmin shakes his head, smiling apologetically. The crowd seems to have taken interest, though, so he has no choice. People guide him from all directions. Some push him lightly, some nudge him to the side, and others grab his arms and wrist to tug him through the crowd.

“Get up here.” Dongmin looks up at the guy who has crouched down on the platform. The platform is about half the height of Dongmin, and the guy is almost at eye level now.

“I don’t dance,” Dongmin says. “Sorry.”

“You don’t have to dance.” The stranger smiles, one side of his mouth going up higher than the other. Dongmin notes that his thin lips almost disappear. “Please?”

That’s the first time someone has asked him nicely to do something all night, so maybe that’s why he breaks. Dongmin lets himself be half lifted, half pulled up onto the platform. It’s a circle, he realizes, no bigger than 4 feet across.

“I’m Bin,” the stranger says. He still has that crooked grin plastered on his face. Dongmin realizes for the first time that this guy, Bin, is actually _really_ attractive. He looks him over, once, quickly. Tight, black jeans with holes in the knees and one hole across his thigh. His shirt is actually a brighter red than Dongmin first thought.

“Your name?”

Dongmin blinks at Bin. “What?”

Bin laughs. “What’s your name?”

“Oh, uh, Dongmin.” He scratches his neck, noting a shift in the music.

Bin must notice the change in music, too, because he starts to dance. It’s nothing outrageous, but next to him, Dongmin looks like one of those wind powered advertisements that flops around outside of shops.

“Can’t just stand there,” Bin says. He leans close and grabs Dongmin’s hands loosely. “Just feel the music. Pretend you’re at home, and just the two of us are having a dance party.”

Dongmin laughs, nodding. He follows Bin’s suggestion and blocks out the thought of other people watching him. Bin hasn’t let go of his hands, but Dongmin doesn’t mind. He focuses only on Bin, who smiles at him or tosses his head back. The lights reflect off his skin, or maybe that’s the sweat they reflect off. Dongmin lets Bin turn him around when he does, dancing with his back against Bin’s front. He watches some people in the crowd cheering them on.

Bin lets go of his hands, finally, and Dongmin feels them slide onto his hips instead. He gasps as Bin grinds against him in time to the music. Dongmin’s eyes fly over the crowd, searching the tables against the wall, but Jinwoo and Myungjun are nowhere to be found. He wonders for half a second if they’re watching him up on this platform with a stranger.

Dongmin turns himself around, and he sees the surprise on Bin’s face. Instead of an explanation, Dongmin flashes Bin a smile. “I’m here with some friends,” Dongmin explains as he leans close, “but I don’t see them anymore.”

“Don’t worry about them,” Bin says. “They probably just went to the bathroom or something.”

The music shifts to something smoother. Dongmin glances around one last time, and then he pulls Bin into him. It’s not slow dancing music, but he can get away with resting for a little while. They still dance, but not at the crazy intensity of before.

“Your friends, they brought you here?”

Dongmin nods at Bin’s question. His hips tingle where Bin holds them. “It’s my first time out,” Dongmin offers.

Bin pulls away, looking at him in disbelief. “You’re kidding. Come on.”

Bin’s hands are off him, and then he’s jumped off the platform. He helps Dongmin down to the floor. Holding his wrist, Bin pulls him through the dancing crowd until they reach the bar. He doesn’t hear what Bin orders.

“Your first time out,” Bin muses. It’s easier to hear him when they’re this far away from the speakers. Dongmin hadn’t realized just how loud the music is on the dance floor. “First time out in general, or first time out to a gay club?”

Dongmin sputters. “This is a-“

“You couldn’t notice?” Bin points beyond Dongmin, so he turns and looks. He can’t help but blush when he sees Jinwoo pressing Myungjun against the wall.

“Those are my friends,” Dongmin says as he turns around.

Bin laughs loudly. “I can see why you ditched them to dance instead. Damn, they’re really going at it.”

“I’d prefer not to watch my only friends making out, thanks,” Dongmin says, covering his face with his hand.

Bin laughs again, but it’s something different this time. “Right, of course. Nobody really wants to know about their friends’ sex lives.”

Dongmin nods, and he picks up the drink the bartenders slide to them. It’s strong, whatever it is, and he coughs into his hand.

“Can’t hold your alcohol?” Bin teases.

Dongmin rolls his eyes. “I can hold my alcohol just fine. It’s just strong, is all.”

Bin is quiet for a moment. “So what kind of person are you that you’ve never been out to a club before?”

“I work for a private legal company,” Dongmin says. “I’m an attorney. We’ve been caught on a big cause for about two months, and we just closed it yesterday.”

“Did you win?” Dongmin nods at the question. “Should you have won?”

Dongmin hesitates, and he looks at the drink in his hands. “No,” he says, “we shouldn’t have.”

Bin is quiet for a moment. Dongmin mentally kicks himself. _Way to make things depressing._

“Do you like it?”

Dongmin glances up at Bin. “My job?”

“I meant the drink, but yeah, that too.” Bin is smiling at him, softly. Is he trying to reassure him?

Dongmin looks down at the drink again for just a moment. “Uh, yeah. It’s not what I would’ve picked, but it’s not bad.”

Bin smiles a little wider. “You said you’ve never been here before, right?”

Dongmin nods.

“Let me give you a tour, then.”

Bin grabs Dongmin’s hand and pulls him along. Dongmin brings his drink with him even though Bin leaves his. They push through a beaded curtain and Bin keeps hold of his hand as they make their way downstairs. The music upstairs fades out and it’s replaced by something more soothing. Another beaded curtain separates them. While the upstairs room was lit by light shows and lasers and the lamps on each table, this room is lit by subtle blue floor lights. There aren’t as many people down here, and the people on the dance floor hold each other close as they dance.

“It’s quieter,” Dongmin comments as Bin pulls them to a table by the wall. He slides into the booth beside Bin instead of across from him.

“Yeah, I like coming down here sometimes to unwind when it gets too crazy up there.”

“You talk like you’re here a lot.”

“Well, as the owner, I guess you could say I am here a lot.”

Dongmin almost chokes on air. “Y-You’re the owner?”

Bin laughs. “Don’t look so shocked.”

“You’re young, though. I expected someone older.”

Bin shakes his head. “My friend and I run a series of businesses throughout the city. They’re unconnected, mostly.”

“So why party at your own club?” Dongmin asks. “That’s seems a bit weird.”

Bin smiles, shrugging. He lays an arm across the back of the booth. “I get free drinks?”

Dongmin laughs. “Right. Do it for the free drinks.”

Dongmin doesn’t keep track of the time as he and Bin chat. He learns that Bin and his friend are only 22, but they never went to college. Dongmin shares his frustrations about his job. Bin reveals that he’s a part-time model. It’s not hard to imagine, with his good looks. 

“Good looks, huh?” Bin asks, smiling.

Dongmin nods. “Yeah, you’re attractive.” Why is he being so straightforward? Maybe he just doesn’t expect anything to come out of his comment.

“You are too, ya know.” 

Bin’s fingers lead up Dongmin’s thigh. His breath catches in his throat at the sudden advancement. When he looks at Bin, the other is already there. He presses their lips together as his hand flattens on Dongmin’s thigh halfway up. Dongmin pushes his drink away on the table, then rests his hand on Bin’s upper arm. Dongmin isn’t inexperienced, but it _has_ been a long time since he’s kissed anybody. Bin doesn’t seem to notice. He parts his lips, and so does Dongmin. His tongue slides against Bin’s as he presses closer.

Bin is the first one to pull away, but not to stop. He tilts his head, pressing his lips into Dongmin’s neck instead. Dongmin gasps at the intrusion. He tilts his own head, moves his shoulder, welcoming Bin.

When Bin pulls away, Dongmin knows there has to be a brand new hickey on his neck. Bin’s fingers are pushing up his thigh again.

“This alright?” Bin asks. He kisses Dongmin’s jaw.

Dongmin nods, letting Bin trail his fingers higher and higher. His hand tilts, sliding to the inside of his thigh. Dongmin gasps when Bin’s palm presses into the bulge in his pants.

“Just from a little bit of making out?” Bin teases.

“It’s been a while,” Dongmin says. He bites his lower lip as Bin palms him through his pants.

“Is that why you let me grind on you earlier?” Bin’s voice is low and close to Dongmin’s ear.

“I-I don’t know,” Dongmin stammers.

“Felt good, didn’t it?”

Dongmin blushes. “I, um, I’m not sure.”

“Let’s go again, then.” Bin’s hand is off his lap as quick as it was placed there. “Come on, it’s getting too quiet down here anyway.”

Dongmin slides out of the booth. He doesn’t get a chance to grab his drink before Bin has snatched his hand and is pulling him the stairs. 

The quiet music fades out and is quickly replaced by the pounding dance music of the upper level. Bin winds through the crowd, not once letting go of Dongmin’s hand. As soon as they hit the dance floor, Bin turns Dongmin around and presses his front to Dongmin’s back.

And that’s how they stay. They dance until sweat covers Dongmin’s skin. Bin occasionally pushes himself into Dongmin, grinding against him before separating again. Dongmin knows he’s being played with, and his body is reacting probably exactly like Bin wants it to. Bin knows what he’s doing.

Dongmin won’t let Bin be the only one pulling the strings, though. He turns, pressing his lips into Bin’s as he presses his hips into Bin’s too. Whatever noise he makes is covered by the music. Dongmin grabs onto Bin’s shoulders as Bin’s hands grab his butt and pushes them closer together. They grind against each other like that, lips connected. It doesn’t matter where he is, who’s around. Dongmin leans his head back, breathing heavily as Bin traces his lips up his neck.

“Do you want to?” Bin asks suddenly. When Dongmin looks at him, his eyes are dark with lust. He can already feel Bin’s cock pressing against him through their clothes. He nods.

Bin pulls him off the dance floor quicker than before. He pushes Dongmin into a little alcove where the wall wraps around and blocks them mostly from view. Bin has him against the wall immediately, grinding against him much more purposefully.

“Aren’t we going to go to the bathroom or something?” Dongmin asks breathlessly. His heart pounds as Bin grinds against him.

“Not now,” Bin says. “It’s too late in the night. There’ll be too many people in there. At least here there’s a little bit of privacy.”

“What if someone looks in?” Dongmin presses his hands into Bin’s shoulders and pushes him away so he can look at him.

“Nobody is going to look in,” Bin says. “I promise.”

Dongmin nods. “Alright, I believe you.”

Bin is on him against just as fast. He presses him into the wall, his hand palming him through his jeans. Dongmin tilts his head back against the wall. He bites back any noises. They’re still technically in public. Someone could still technically see them. For some reason, that thought turns him on even more.

While Dongmin got lost in his thoughts, Bin hadn’t. He sinks to the floor as he pulls Dongmin’s pants down. Dongmin gasps as Bin’s mouth presses against his cock through his underwear.

“You’re so hard,” Bin mumbles. He runs his hands over Dongmin’s thighs. “Just from me?”

Dongmin nods shakily. He’s only been with one other person seriously, and that guy treated him like shit. Since then, he’s only had a handful of hook ups. Dongmin has no idea what to expect out of Bin.

“You’re quiet,” Bin comments. He looks up at Dongmin from his position kneeling on the floor. “You don’t have to be.” His fingers hook into Dongmin’s underwear. “I want to hear you.”

Bin pulls his underwear down, and Dongmin lets out a whine as the cold air comes in contact with his lower half. Bin, on the other hand, just _moans_. The sound makes Dongmin harder.

Dongmin whines when Bin presses his lips against the side of his cock. He hadn’t even done anything yet really, and Dongmin is already a horny mess. Bin slides his tongue against the underside of Dongmin’s cock, slowly, and he has it in him to look up and _smirk_.

“Feel good?” Bin teases.

Dongmin nods.

“Want me to keep going?”

“Please,” Dongmin pants. “Don’t stop.”

Bin smirks again. Dongmin lets himself be turned around, his front pressing into the wall now. He looks over his shoulder as Bin grabs his ass cheeks, spreading them apart. Bin’s tongue slides over his hole and Dongmin moans. Nobody has ever done this for him before.

“Feel good?” Bin asks. He licks Dongmin’s hole again, making Dongmin moan in response.

“You sound so good, baby,” Bin says. He licks Dongmin’s hole again, lapping at it. Dongmin arches, clawing at the wall to find traction of some kind. Bin reaches between his legs. His fingers wrap around Dongmin’s cock, stroking him as he continues to prod his hole with his tongue. 

“Do you want it?” Bin asks, still stroking Dongmin’s cock. “Want to cum?”

Dongmin moans, nodding. “Please, Bin. I haven’t in so-“

Dongmin’s voice cuts off with a moan as Bin pushes his tongue into his hole. He shudders, arching and instinctively pressing his ass closer to Bin. It feels too good. How can someone make him feel so _good_?

Dongmin is cumming before he even realizes it. He squeezes his eyes shut, knees buckling as his orgasm rips through him. It’s impossible. Bin keeps licking at his hole, hand still moving over his cock until the last wave has left him. And then Bin turns him around gently and licks his cock. Dongmin whimpers, but Bin just licks the cum right off him and then pulls his pants back up.

Bin stands as he buttons Dongmin’s pants. Dongmin immediately pulls Bin against his chest, kissing him. Tasting himself on Bin’s tongue is weird.

“Do you want me to...?” Dongmin lets his voice trail off.

Bin shakes his head. “I just wanted to get you off.”

Dongmin nods, and he lets out a breathy laugh. “I haven’t been with anyone in a really, _really_ long time. It’s been a few months at least.”

Bin smirks. “That right?” He holds Dongmin at his waist, only pressing into him gently. “Do you wanna get out of here and make up for lost time?”

Dongmin’s heart squeezes. He wants nothing more than to leave with Bin, but he _did_ come here with Myungjun and Jinwoo. He should at least find them and tell them to their faces. Bin agrees, and they set out to find the other two.


	2. Chapter 2

Fic 3 pt.2

Dongmin is surprised at how fast they find Myungjun and Jinwoo. The pair are still attached to each other, but whatever had been in their systems seems to have dissipated. Bin has his hands on Dongmin’s waist as he follows him through a thin group of people.

“So where did you get off to?” Jinwoo asks. “You left to get a drink and-“

Dongmin hides a smile at the look of shock on Jinwoo’s face once he sees Bin. It’s comical, really.

“Going to introduce us?” Myungjun glances between Bin and Dongmin.

“Right, this is Bin.” Dongmin looks at Bin. “These are my friends, Myungjun and Jinwoo. They come here a lot.”

“Yeah, I’ve seen ‘em around a couple times.” Bin’s hand slides down Dongmin’s side, ending on his hip. The move sends tingles through Dongmin’s body.

“We’re gonna take off,” Dongmin announces. 

Myungjun and Jinwoo immediately look taken aback. “You’re leaving?”

“You two were making out at the table,” Dongmin says. “I deserve to have some fun, too. And it’s not like I’m leaving without telling you.”

“I’ll even make sure he texts you once we get back to my place,” Bin says.

That seems to make them feel better, at least. Bin pulls Dongmin away finally. He walks with his hand on Dongmin’s lower back until they’re outside, where Bin slides his hand further and grabs a handful of Dongmin’s ass.

“We’ll need to wait for a driver,” Bin says. “You’re not cold, are you?”

“It’s not that bad.” Dongmin pulls his jacket around him. Bin stands behind him, arms wrapped around his waist. Dongmin is incredibly aware of the bulge pressing into his backside.

“You’re still...” Dongmin starts to say.

“Yeah, still hard,” Bin mumbles. He presses himself more into Dongmin. “Just wanna get to it already.”

Dongmin blushes, bowing his head. He barely even knows this guy. What is driving him to act so unlike himself suddenly? He really hopes Bin isn’t a psychopathic murderer disguised as a sexy guy wanting to hook up, because Dongmin _really_ wants this hook up.

Their cab comes delayed. Bin lets Dongmin slide in first, and he presses into his side when he gets in. Dongmin pulls out his phone and texts Bin’s address to Jinwoo to make sure the older boy won’t worry too much. Bin kisses his shoulder as he types out the text.

“It’s cute that they worry about you so much,” Bin comments. “Usually people leave with strangers and then nobody goes looking for them.”

“They know who you are, sort of,” Dongmin says. “They go to your club all the time.”

Bin hums, nodding, and his hand trails over Dongmin’s thigh. He grabs Dongmin’s hand suddenly, pressing it against the front of his pants. Dongmin bites his lip and looks at their driver.

“I’m this hard because of _you_ ,” Bin whispers. “Does it turn you on to know how horny you make me?”

Dongmin shifts, squeezing his legs together. Impossibly, he can feel himself getting hard again. Bin seems to sense it.

“Can’t wait to fuck you,” Bin breathes. His hand easily finds Dongmin’s cock through his pants. “Can’t wait to hear you moaning.”

Dongmin swallows. He looks at Bin, who is biting his lip as he rubs his cock. Just one glance and the driver would see them. How far is it until Bin’s place?

Bin moves, shucking off his jacket. He lays it over Dongmin’s lap. It’s obvious what he’s doing, but Dongmin’s breath still catches in his throat anyway when Bin starts to stroke him purposefully. Dongmin suddenly thinks of every dirty exhibitionist video he’s watched. None of those videos would ever be as hot as actually being the one _doing_ the exhibitionism.

The jacket moves so little that the music isn’t even necessary to mask what they’re doing. Bin works the buttons of Dongmin’s pants loose and tugs down his zipper. Dongmin is barely breathing. Just the thought of Bin touching him like this has him hard.

Dongmin hides his gasp by coughing. His cock is in Bin’s hand as they sit in the back of a cab. Bin’s other hand reaches over, pulling Dongmin’s leg. Dongmin spreads his legs apart, letting Bin stroke his cock freely. His legs are shaking from how turned on he is. Bin’s fingers tug expertly, running along Dongmin’s cock until he’s almost panting. 

Then Bin is pulling his clothes back in order and buttoning him up. Dongmin frowns at the loss of contact, but their cab is coming to a stop. Bin pays and then pulls Dongmin out of the car. They’re in front of a standard apartment building downtown. Dongmin knows it’s expensive to live here, so he wonders what other kind of work Bin actually does.

They take the stairs. Maybe they shouldn’t have, though, because they’re stopping on every landing to kiss or feel each other up. Bin is constantly grabbing Dongmin’s ass and and kissing his neck. Dongmin melts at every touch.

The apartment is pitch black when they get inside. Bin doesn’t bother with a light, pressing Dongmin against the door.

“I can’t see anything,” Dongmin says, almost laughing. “Seriously, it’s pitch black in here.”

“You don’t need to see anything,” Bin says.

Dongmin stands with his back against the door as Bin pulls his shirt off, tossing it. It hits something that rattles. A lamp, maybe? His pants come off next, then Bin’s hands disappear. Dongmin is standing naked in the dark, unaware of where anything is.

“Bin?” Dongmin asks.

“Just give me a sec,” Bin says. “My shirt got caught in my earring.”

Dongmin covers his mouth when he laughs. “Are you serious?”

“Don’t laugh at me, alright? It happens. Wait, I got it.” There’s the sound of more movement, probably Bin taking off the rest of his clothes.

Dongmin feels a hand against his arm and he jumps. “Shit, you scared me.”

Bin laughs. “Sorry, sorry. Didn’t mean to.”

Dongmin traces his hand over Bin’s arm. “It’s weird doing this when I can’t see.”

Bin only has one hand on him. “Mm,” he hums.

“What are you doing?” Dongmin asks. As strange as the situation is, he also finds it amusing.

“Just, uh...”

Dongmin slides his hands over Bin’s arm until he finds his chest. He can feel the muscles beneath his fingers as he explores Bin’s body with his hands. Bin has taken his lead and now both his hands skim over his body. Dongmin drags his hands downward, biting his lip.

“Just how ripped are you?” Dongmin asks. His fingers trace the muscles of Bin’s abs.

“Ripped enough.” 

Bin’s hands are skimming lower and lower. Dongmin gasps when Bin grabs his cock. He can’t help the jerk of his hips.

“Someone’s eager.”

Dongmin scoffs. “It was instinct.”

“Your cock getting harder when I touched it was instinct?” Dongmin bites his bottom lip as Bin strokes his cock. “You’re just horny, aren’t you?”

“Yeah,” Dongmin breathes.

“What do you want me to do?”

Dongmin feels his cheeks heat up. He can’t even see Bin’s face to know what expression he’s making.

“Come on, Dongmin, don’t be shy. Here, I’ll help you along.”

Bin is guiding his hand. He wraps Dongmin’s fingers around his cock. “Tell me what you want this to do to you.”

Dongmin hums, stroking Bin’s cock. He’s long and thick. Pre-cum is already leaking from his tip. Dongmin spreads it. Bin has gone surprisingly still.

“Do you like it?” Dongmin asks. Bin just hums.

“I want you to put it in me,” Dongmin says, suddenly bold. Maybe it’s the dark. “Here, against the door.”

“I can make that happen. I’ll be right back.”

Bin’s hands slide off his body, and then Dongmin hears him walking away. A door opens and there’s some rummaging around. How can Bin get around so well in the dark?

“Don’t got scared this time,” Bin says. “I’m back.” His hand slides onto Dongmin’s waist. “I had to get the lube and a condom, if you want to use one.”

Dongmin nods. “Right. So, how do we-“

Dongmin is cut off by Bin turning him around suddenly. “Spread ‘em,” Bin says. He slaps the side of Dongmin’s thigh. Dongmin jerks, spreading his legs.

The lube cap pops open loudly. Bin moves his hand away momentarily before it’s back, sliding over Dongmin’s ass.

“You’ve got such a nice ass,” Bin says. “So thick. Perfect for-“ Dongmin gasps as Bin’s hand slaps his ass “-spanking. But you’ve been good, so I won’t punish you. I’ll just _please_ you.”

Dongmin bites back a moan when Bin slides a finger into his ass. It’s tight and slightly uncomfortable. Bin’s other hand has wrapped around his cock. He strokes him slowly as his finger stays still. Dongmin wiggles his hips before the unpleasantness has fully subsided, pulling off Bin’s finger and then pushing himself onto it again.

“You like to be the one moving?” Bin asks. “I was hoping to pin you to the door and fuck you until you can’t move.”

Dongmin whines as Bin moves his finger in and out of his ass slowly. Bin moves closer beside him. His cock presses into Dongmin’s outer thigh. Bin slowly speeds up his movements, and then Dongmin is moaning as a second finger slides in with the first.

“Gotta get you nice and stretched,” Bin says. “I don’t want my cock to hurt you.”

“It won’t hurt.” Dongmin wraps his fingers around Bin’s cock again, almost moaning at the weight of it in his hand. “And if it hurts a little, that’s okay.”

“Oh?” Bin says. He sounds amused. “Do you like when it hurts a little, when it’s a little rough?”

Dongmin nods, his ears burning. “Yeah.”

Bin hums. “That’s kinky, Dongmin. I didn’t know you were so kinky.” 

He shoves his third finger in with the first two. Dongmin moans from the sudden intrusion. It hurts just enough to make his cock twitch.

“What other kinky things do you like?” Bin asks. “What if I-“

Bin’s hand is around his cock again, and his thumb presses forcefully against his slit. Dongmin moans, knees buckling. He presses his weight into the door.

“You’re so dirty,” Bin hums. “You’re an exhibitionist. You like it when it hurts.” Bin releases his cock. “You’re starting to look like a slut.”

Dongmin’s cock twitches and he pushes his ass back into Bin’s hand. Bin laughs darkly. “What? You like being called a slut?” Dongmin whines. “Oh, wow. Alright, then, I’m going to fuck you like the slut you are.”

Dongmin has barely registered the lack of Bin’s fingers inside him when something much larger presses against his hole. He moans, hands scraping at the door and failing to find something to hold onto. Bin is bigger than his three fingers had been. The stretch it causes makes Dongmin moan, half from pain and half from pleasure. He looks over his shoulder, trying to see Bin. It’s still pitch black, though. Dongmin presses back into Bin, whining as his ass is stretched. Bin rubs his back gently.

“You’re doing great, baby,” Bin says. “Just a little more.”

Dongmin shakes his head. “I-I can’t.” His cock twitches between his legs.

“You can,” Bin says. “It’ll feel so good once I’m completely inside you.”

“Bin,” Dongmin moans. “Please.”

Bin suddenly pushes forward, and Dongmin cries out. His cock is so hard that it almost hurts. He wraps a hand around his cock, stroking it as Bin runs his hands over his back and across his hips.

“It feels good, doesn’t it?” Bin leans forward. His cock shifts in Dongmin, pulling another moan out of him. Bin kisses his shoulders lightly. “You’re so tight.”

Dongmin can’t find any words to respond with, so he doesn’t. He lets his hand fall away from his cock as he leans against the door. His breathing returns to some semblance of normal just as Bin pulls out of him almost entirely. He slides back in slow. Dongmin is hyper-aware of every little move Bin makes. Why is he aware of even the way Bin squeezes his hips slightly as he pushes back in?

As much as he tries to stop himself from moaning, he can’t. Dongmin biting his lip does nothing to hide the sounds pouring out of him. Bin is noisy, too, groaning as their bodies slap together. Though his eyes are open, Dongmin can’t see a thing. He can only focus on Bin’s hands holding his hips and the cock in his ass.

Bin’s thrusts turns irregular, and Dongmin hums. “Close?”

“Yeah,” Bin pants. “Your ass feels so good. I won’t be able to last much longer.”

“Me too,” Dongmin says. He pushes pack against Bin.

Dongmin cums seconds before Bin does. Only when he feels Bin’s cum in his ass does he realize they hadn’t used a condom. He moans as Bin keeps moving, the sound of his ass around Bin’s cock making gross noises. Bin pulls out and Dongmin moves to stand straight. Instead, Bin has his tongue pressed against his hole. Dongmin presses against the door as Bin licks him. Several minutes, and Bin finally stands up. Dongmin turns and leans back against the door. Bin’s hands run over his chest lightly.

“You okay?” Bin asks quietly.

Dongmin nods. “Yeah.”

“Did ya like it?”

Dongmin laughs shortly. “Yeah, that was hot.”

“Good.” Dongmin squeals as Bin picks him up. “Don’t wiggle,” Bin advises. “You might kick something.”

Dongmin relaxes in Bin’s hold. He assumes they’re going to a bedroom, maybe a bathroom. His feet touch cold tile when Bin sets him down.

“Watch your eyes,” Bin says.

The light flicks on and Dongmin closes his eyes reflexively. He squints, blinking several times as his eyes adjust to the sudden light. Dongmin turns around. Bin has seated himself on the edge of a tub, turning the faucets. The water sputters for just a second before pouring into the tub.

Dongmin leans against the wall, watching Bin. He tosses things in the water as the tub fills and constantly checks the water. They’re both quiet. Dongmin eventually speaks up.

“I’m going to need to call a cab to go home, aren’t I?”

“Go home?” Bin looks at him. “I was hoping you would stay the night.”

Dongmin can’t believe it. He blushes. “Oh, I just- Usually, when my friends talk about it at least, they usually go home after, a- um...”

“After a hook up?” Bin says. He walks across the bathroom and wraps his arms around Dongmin. The move takes Dongmin by surprise, but he wraps his arms around Bin, too.

“I like you,” Bin says. “You’re cute.”

Dongmin ducks his head. “You’re so weird.”

Bin pulls away to look at him and laughs. “What? Why am I weird?”

“Ten minutes ago you were saying you were going to fuck me like a slut, and now you’re calling me cute.”

Bin shrugs. “So? I’m versatile.”

Dongmin laughs at the absurdity of the statement. Bin drags him over to the tub by his hand. He slides into the water first. Their hands don’t separate until Dongmin is in the tub, too, his back against Bin’s chest.

“So will you stay the night?” Bin asks. His hands rub Dongmin’s upper arms gently. “I’ve got a huge bed we can share.”

Dongmin nods. “Alright, since you asked so nicely.”

Bin’s laugh vibrates against his back. Dongmin leans his head back against Bin’s shoulder, closing his eyes as the other splashed water over his chest. He barely knows Bin, but there’s a weird sense of security that comes with being around him. Dongmin had felt it the moment Bin had started dancing with him on that platform in the club. Instead of trying to untangle the complicated web of thoughts in his head, Dongmin sighs and enjoys the quiet moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Dongmin rolls onto his stomach with a groan. His body aches just a little bit all over. The sheets are cold on either side of him. He stretches his arms and legs out and then rolls again, stretching his arms up and reaching for the ceiling. Dongmin opens his eyes finally when he drops his arms onto his chest. He blinks at the unfamiliar, cream-colored ceiling. The apartment is so quiet that he only hears the noises outside, even when he holds his breath. Had Bin left him alone in the apartment?

Just as that thought passes through his head, Bin appears in the doorway. He’s dressed in loose fitting jeans and a white sweater. Dongmin can’t help wanting to run his hands through Bin’s hair.

“Finally woke up, huh?” Bin asks. He smiles a little and crawls across the bed, flopping down beside Dongmin, on top of the blankets.

“I don’t know how you managed to roll out of bed so early,” Dongmin says.

Bin laughs. “Early? It’s already one.”

Dongmin sits up quickly, and his head spins. He presses his hand into his forehead with a groan.

“Hey, take it easy,” Bin warns. He has a hand on Dongmin’s arm. “Just stay there, I’ll be back with something for that headache.”

Dongmin didn’t think he had even had that much to drink. He gives Bin a lazy thumbs up and presses the heels of his hands into his eyes until he sees spots.

“Here,” Bin says. Dongmin takes the pills and glass of water from him. He squeezes his eyes shut once he’s taken the pills, holding the glass of water loosely in his lap.

“Does it hurt anywhere else?” Bin asks. “Or just your head?”

Dongmin nods. “Just my head.”

Bin sighs. “Okay, that’s not that bad.”

Dongmin nods and sips from the glass again. His stomach growls. Rather than requesting food, though, Dongmin just looks down at his stomach. Bin gets the hint.

“Pancakes okay?” He has already left the room, though.

Dongmin drinks the whole glass of water (which he thinks was only partly full when Bin handed it to him). He sets the empty glass on Bin’s nightstand and rolls into a ball under the heavy blankets. When Dongmin is on the verge of drifting off, Bin is shaking his shoulder.

“Come on. Eat something and then you can go back to sleep, I promise.”

Dongmin makes it to Bin’s table with his help. He eats three pancakes and downs two more glasses of water before stumbling back towards the bed. There’s no reason why he should be this tired. He knows he and Bin really went at it, but Dongmin has never been this tired before, probably ever. Within minutes, he’s asleep again.

When Dongmin wakes up, his headache is gone and the room is dark aside from the glow of a small desk lamp on top of Bin’s dresser. Dongmin finds a note taped to the bedroom doorframe.

_Had to go to the club to pick up some papers. Be back soon.  
Make yourself at home. There’s leftovers in the fridge.  
Binnie_

Dongmin smirks. “Binnie, huh?” he mumbles.

He finds several slices of pizza in the fridge, and settles with them and a soda on the couch. Bin’s couch is soft, and the TV mounted on his wall is huge. Dongmin didn’t really get a good look at Bin’s apartment now that he thinks about it. He’s just going to get up to look around when he hears a key in the lock.

“Oh, you’re up.”

“I’m up.” Dongmin smiles.

Bin drops a thick folder on the coffee table and flops onto the couch. “Hey, let me have one of those.”

Dongmin hands over a slice of pizza, amused with Bin’s sudden entrance for some reason that he can’t place. Bin is breathing heavily.

“You okay?”

Bin nods. “Elevator is still down and I ran up six flights without stopping. I just need to catch my breath.”

Dongmin huffs out a short laugh. “You didn’t have to run.”

“I was trying to get back before you woke up.” Bin frowns. “Guess I didn’t.”

Dongmin shrugs. “It’s alright. Saturday night, there was probably a lot of traffic that slowed you down anyway.”

Bin looks at Dongmin sideways. “You get me.”

“Yeah, I guess. Or I just understand how traffic works.”

Bin scoffs and shoves Dongmin’s shoulder gently. “Shut up.”

“Make me.”

The way Bin is looking at him changes. He scoots across the couch and pulls Dongmin into him, pressing their lips together. Dongmin melts into Bin’s body. It isn’t long before he’s laying flat on the couch with Bin hovering above him. Bin is grinding against him, carefully, as if he might break if he moves too hard. Dongmin appreciates the gentleness of his touch after the intensity of the previous night.

When Bin scoops him up, Dongmin yelps in surprise. Bin laughs. “Don’t yell, you’ll wake the neighbors.”

“Wake? How late is it?” Dongmin clings to Bin as he carries him.

“Ah, not late. About 9. I just live next to a bunch of old married couples.”

Dongmin swallows. “Do you think- Last night, did they hear?”

Bin hums and sets Dongmin down on the bed gently. “Probably. And I’m gonna make sure they hear you again right now.”

Dongmin’s heart hammers and his stomach twists as Bin pulls his clothes off one piece at a time. He leans back on the bed, watching Bin take off his own clothes. Every move, every piece of clothing that comes off, and Bin never once looks away from Dongmin.

Bin already has lube on his fingers when Dongmin sits up. “I want to do it.”

Bin bites his bottom lip. “Alright. Be my guest.”

Dongmin swallows. He sits back against Bin’s pillows, legs open. Bin sits at the other end of the bed, his cock in his hand as he watches. Dongmin presses one finger into himself, then two, then three. He moans, which makes Bin moan, which makes his cock twitch. Dongmin is certain that he could just listen to Bin moan and cum without even touching himself.

“Binnie,” Dongmin gasps when Bin slides into him. The nickname slides out of his mouth without a second thought.

Bin smirks. “You saw my note.”

Dongmin nods, holding onto Bin’s biceps. “Yeah, because you left me.”

Bin kisses Dongmin’s jaw. “Let me make it up to you.”

Dongmin arches, wrapping his legs around Bin’s hips as he starts to move. He squeezes his eyes shut, head pressing into the pillow as Bin holds his waist. Bin’s lips are everywhere, and so are his hands. His touches are gentle. Dongmin is surprised to find Bin touching him everywhere he wants to be touched without needing to ask. Bin’s cock fills him perfectly. Moan after moan spills out of him.

“That good?” Bin nips lightly at Dongmin’s earlobe.

Dongmin gasps. “Y-Yeah.”

Bin’s soft laughter makes Dongmin feel warm. “Good.”

“I want to ride you,” Dongmin breathes. He wiggles his hips.

“Say no more.”

Dongmin is pretty sure it takes them longer to reposition themselves than it took for Bin to carry him to the bedroom in the first place. His foot gets caught in the sheets, and then Bin accidentally knocks a pillow onto the nightstand. Dongmin whines when Bin laughs at him losing his balance on his knees.

“It’s not nice to make fun of people,” Dongmin teases.

Bin smiles up at him, running his hands up Dongmin’s thighs. “Maybe I’m not a nice person.”

“Liar. You’re a great person.” Dongmin bites his bottom lip as he slides down on Bin’s cock.

Bin moans, arching slightly. Dongmin leans forward to capture Bin’s lips with his own. 

Bin moves his hips, too, even though Dongmin wanted to be on top. He’s gentle, his thrusts almost lazy yet full of intent. Dongmin presses his face into Bin’s neck, hoping to at least partially mask his increasingly louder moans.

“Close?” Bin breathes. “Cum for me, baby.”

Dongmin whines and sits up. He leans back, balancing himself with hands on Bin’s thighs as he bounces. Each movement drives Bin’s cock deep inside him. Each movement makes his cock drip. Bin sits up when he cums, holding him tightly against his chest, lips trailing gentle kisses along his neck.

“Bin,” Dongmin breathes. His eyes are closed and he clings to Bin. “You didn’t-“

“Shh.” 

Dongmin doesn’t open his eyes until Bin has him on his back again. When he does, Bin has pulled out. He kneels between Dongmin’s legs, cock hard, and Dongmin whines.

“What is it, baby?”

Dongmin shakes his head. “You- You’re still-“

Bin strokes his cock slowly. “Yeah, it’s okay. Just relax.” Dongmin feels like Bin is undressing him with his eyes even though he’s already naked from head to toe. “Just let me take care of myself.”

Dongmin reaches for Bin, his fingers just barely touching Bin’s body. Bin bites his bottom lip. Even without any stimulation, Dongmin finds himself moaning as he watches Bin jerk himself off. When he cums, it’s on Dongmin’s body. He makes a mess out of Dongmin. Dongmin doesn’t mind, oddly, and he breathes heavily as he drags a finger through the cum on his stomach.

“You’re a mess,” Bin laughs. “Stay there.”

Bin climbs off the bed, returning with napkins. Dongmin watches Bin through half-lidded eyes.

“Why are you being so nice to me?”

Bin looks taken aback by Dongmin’s question. “What?”

“You’re being really nice to me, and you barely know me.” Dongmin looks up at the ceiling. “It just seems a little odd.”

“Well, I like you.”

“You barely know me.”

“I like what I know, and I want to know more about you. You’re...”

Dongmin looks at Bin, who’s rubbing his thigh lightly. “I’m what?”

“Nothing,” Bin says. He doesn’t meet Dongmin’s eyes.

Dongmin sits up. “I’m _what_ , Bin?”

Bin takes a moment before he looks at Dongmin. “You’re the first person I’ve been with in a while. Maybe that’s why I’m clinging to you so much.”

Dongmin’s chest tightens. He knows exactly what Bin is feeling. That’s why he crawls to sit in Bin’s lap. Bin accommodates him, bending his legs around and wrapping both arms around his waist.

“You’re different,” Bin says softly, lips against Dongmin’s forehead. “I don’t know what makes you different, but I _feel_ different around you.”

“Maybe you’re the one that’s different, then.”

Bin laughs softly, kissing Dongmin’s forehead. “Yeah, maybe.”

Dongmin rests in Bin’s arms for a while. Bells in a church tower somewhere nearby ring ten times. Bin’s head leans against his own. Did he really fall asleep?

Another few minutes pass, and Dongmin slides out from Bin’s hold. He stands beside the bed for a few minutes. Bin has managed to stay upright somehow. Dongmin makes sure to be quiet when going to the bathroom.

When he comes back out, freshly showered and clothed, Bin is sitting on the edge of his bed with his head hanging. He immediately stands up. Dongmin sees a weird look of almost-nervousness on Bin’s face.

“Stay,” Bin says softly. “The night, I mean. I’ll take you home in the morning. But I just- I don’t want to spend the night alone.”

Dongmin swallows. He _had_ planned on going home after the shower.

“Can I be honest?” Bin asks.

Dongmin nods. He doesn’t know why Bin would think he can’t be.

Bin rubs his neck, looking at the floor. “I’m scared, and I don’t want to be alone.”

Dongmin feels his chest tighten again. “I’ll stay,” he says, soft. “I’ll stay.”

Bin seems to deflate. “Thank you.” He grabs Dongmin and quickly hugs him, then kisses his forehead. “I’m gonna shower. It’s alright if you fall asleep.”

Dongmin nods. He doesn’t fall asleep, though. He lays in Bin’s freshly-made-up bed and listens to the shower. It must be twenty minutes later when he finally decides to wander around the sizable apartment.

The door at the end of the hall beside the kitchen leads to a study of sorts. Dongmin hadn’t pegged Bin for the scholarly type, but the walls are lined with books. Many of them seem old, far older than Bin is. Dongmin drags his fingers across the spines. There’s one that looks cleaner than the rest, newer. Dongmin slides it out from the shelves.

The middle of the book is hollowed out. Dongmin hesitates. Aren’t hollowed out books usually for secrets? It seems cliché. Dongmin feels like he’s living in a movie. The shower is still running.

Dongmin sits in the plush chair behind the desk and picks out one of the envelopes stuffed into the hollowed out book. The edges are wrinkled and it opens as if it’s been opened hundreds of times before. Dongmin pulls out one plastic card after another until they nearly cover the desk. 

There’s at least two dozen, maybe more. Each ID has Bin’s photo plastered on it. In some, his hair is a different color or he wears contacts. Dongmin checks the names and dates of birth on each one. None of them are the same. With shaking hands, Dongmin spills the contents of the other two envelopes onto the desk. There’s half a dozen sets of keys. Each ring has at least four keys of differing shapes and sizes. There are credit cards and fake police badges.

“Dongmin.”

His head jerks up and he stands quickly. Bin is only half dressed, his hair still dripping.

“This isn’t-“

“Who are you?” Dongmin whispers.

“Dongmin, can we just-“

Dongmin steps away from the chair and closer to the corner of the room when Bin steps towards him. He doesn’t care about the look of pain on Bin’s face. He doesn’t want excuses.

“Please, I can explain.”

Dongmin takes a step back as Bin steps forward again. When Bin moves once more, Dongmin grabs the lamp on the table and quickly moves to the corner again. He tears the cord from the plug.

“Hands up,” Dongmin says, voice shaking. “Hands up, above your head. Back out of the room.”

Bin complies, surprising Dongmin. It doesn’t matter. He can’t trust him. Bin moves slowly. Dongmin watches every little twitch. There’s no way Dongmin can overpower Bin. He’s only a few centimeters taller, and Bin is more fit than he is. _You can outsmart him_ , Dongmin thinks to himself.

When he’s barely close enough, Dongmin ducks into the bedroom and slams the door shut. He leans his entire body against the door. Bin immediately starts knocking on it.

“Dongmin, come on. Don’t do anything stupid. We can talk about this.”

Dongmin reaches for the chair at the desk in the room, and he jams it under the handle. He only leaves it there long enough for him to push Bin’s dresser in front of the door.

“Please, just- Just come out. Let me explain. I’ll tell you everything.”

Dongmin grabs his phone, dialing. When the operator answers, Dongmin barely hears them talk.

“My name really is Bin, I swear. I told you the truth about that. And I really do like you. Dongmin, please.”

“Hello?” the operator says. “Hello? Can you describe your emergency?”

Dongmin swallows. “I- Uh- I’m in an apartment with a criminal. I think he’s posing as someone he isn’t. He- um- I don’t know. He might be dangerous.”

“Okay. I’m tracking your phone signal and sending units on the way. Stay on the line with me until they arrive, okay?”

“Okay,” Dongmin breathes. He rifles through drawers and bends to look under the bed. Bin has gone nearly silent, just repeating his name over and over.

When Dongmin can hear the sirens, Bin finally says something again.

“You shouldn’t have called them. You _really_ shouldn’t have done that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess this is going to have some plot after all?


	4. Chapter 4

Dongmin grips the phone tighter, backing as far away from the bedroom door as he can.

“Dongmin, let me in. I’m not going to hurt you.”

_That’s what criminals always say in the movies right before they kill someone._

“Just open the door. Move the dresser. I don’t want to push it over.”

_Just stay away from me._

Dongmin jumps when the dresser falls, drawers clattering loudly as they open and clothes spilling out everywhere. Bin looks frustrated as he rights the dresser. He turns to glance at Dongmin.

“Stay. Here. I mean it.”

He leaves the room again after picking up a shirt and shoving his feet into his sneakers. Dongmin is too terrified to do anything, so he shakes slightly in the corner while Bin leaves the room. He leaves the apartment, in fact. 

“Hello? Sir? Is everything okay? Please stay on the line.”

Dongmin stares at his phone. He hadn’t even realized he was still connected. It takes him three tries to end the call. Before he can finish typing a text to Jinwoo, Bin is back and snatches the phone out of his hands. Dongmin presses as flat as he can against the wall.

Bin doesn’t pay him any attention, though. He pushes his dresser back into place and quietly puts his clothes where they belong. After what seems like a short eternity, Bin finally looks at Dongmin.

“I work for a group of people that require me to follow a lot of rules,” Bin says. He sets Dongmin’s phone on the bedside table. “Just like police officers go undercover, so do I.”

“But you’re not a cop,” Dongmin says quietly. “So it’s illegal. You’re a criminal.”

“Yeah, and you’ve probably sped down the highway before, which makes you a criminal, too.”

“That’s not the same.”

“Sure it is. You break the law by speeding. I break the law in other ways.” Bin shrugs and leans back on his hands.

Dongmin tightens his hands into fists to stop them from shaking. “What kind of work do you do?”

“I can’t-“

“You said you would be honest.”

Bin sighs. He rubs his neck. “If I tell you, you won’t be safe. I can’t tell you.”

“Tell me.”

“I’ll be putting you in danger.”

“Tell. Me.”

Dongmin doesn’t care about danger. He wants to know. He doesn’t want to hear any more lies.

“I buy out companies until we can make them good enough to sell for a big profit. I use different identities to evade taxes. I don’t use banks with names that match any of those fake IDs. I got into a really bad situation a long time ago, and these people saved me. I work for them to make up for it.”

“And all those keys?”

“Keys to apartments and businesses across the country. I travel a lot. This is the longest I’ve stayed in one place. I’ve lived here for about eight months. When the people I work for want to hold onto a business, we do everything the right way. My name really is Moon Bin, and the club and the company I run with my friend are all legit.”

Dongmin swallows. “What about the police badges?”

“I don’t use them. They’re for emergencies.”

“What sort of emergencies?”

“We have clients. When clients are being unresponsive, we take a badge and go claim to be the police. It gets them to cooperate, and nothing bad happens. I swear to you, Dongmin, I wouldn’t do any of this if it was going to put people in danger.”

Dongmin takes a step back. “You said I would be in danger if you told me.”

“I lied,” Bin sighs. “Telling you just this much won’t put you in danger. Not if my employers realize what might have just happened with you calling the police. That was a dumb move, by the way. If I hadn’t-“

“What did you do to them?” Dongmin’s nails dig into his palm. “Did you hurt them?”

“No, I just lied. I told them that I came home and scared you and that I’m sick so my voice is different. They believed me and left.”

Dongmin relaxes, but only for a second. “You said you were scared. Why?”

“I’m- I didn’t-“

“I’ll go to the police if you don’t tell me everything. You can’t keep me here forever.”

“I’ve been here for eight months,” Bin says. “ _That’s_ why I’m scared. My employers never put one person in one place for this long unless they’ve outlived their usefulness.”

Dongmin’s heart slams against his ribs. “What would that mean for you?”

Bin looks at the floor. “The end of the road, I guess. Usually people will just go missing. I don’t actually know what happens.” He looks up at Dongmin. “But there’s a way out.”

Dongmin doesn’t say anything for a moment. Then he does. “Why would you want out? Didn’t you say they saved your life?”

Bin nods. “Yeah, but not before they took away everything I had. And I mean _everything._ I didn’t know it was them at the time. I’m- I still don’t know for sure if it was them.”

“But you think it was.”

“It has to have been them.”

“What did they do?”

Loud knocking comes from the living room. Bin stands up and quickly grabs Dongmin. He opens the closet and pushes him inside.

“Don’t say anything,” Bin says. “I mean it. They’ll do to you what they did to me if they find out you’re here.” The knocking sounds again. “Do you trust me?”

Dongmin stares at Bin. Does he? A logical person would say no, but there’s fear winding through Bin’s words. He’s serious. Dongmin nods, and Bin shuts the closet door. There’s a bit of fumbling of objects, probably Bin trying to set things in order, and then the room is quiet.

Dongmin strains to hear anything at all. He can only hear the hum of the air conditioner and the soft rumble of several deep voices in the other room. Footsteps accompany the voices, and then Dongmin can just barely make out what they’re saying.

“...diverted?”

“Yes, sir. It was just my neighbors. They thought I might be in trouble since I knocked over the dresser.”

“Yes, I suppose that would’ve made a lot of noise. Perhaps we should relocate you to a more isolated living space.”

“No.” Bin pauses. “I mean, that’s not necessary. The move will distract me from my work, and it’s not like I’ve outgrown this place just yet.”

“No, I suppose you haven’t. What’s the status on the club? Operating as it should?”

“Yes, sir. It’s running at full capacity.”

“And our top-tier patrons? Are they satisfied?”

“More than satisfied, sir. We have several regular attendees from outside the city.”

“Travelers?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. Well, I suppose that’s all for now. Keep up the good work, Moon. We’ve had our eye on your progress for a while now. You might be up for a promotion should a spot open.”

“Thank you, sir. Let me get the door.”

The voices fade again. Dongmin presses his ear against the door and strains to hear anything else. The silence stretches on for minutes. Did Bin leave, too? The closet door swings open and Dongmin jumps backwards.

“Relax,” Bin says. “It’s just me. You can come out now.”

Dongmin wraps his arms around himself when he steps out. “Who was that?”

“One of the higher ups, Daehee. He’s third in command. They like to drop in randomly sometimes to check how their employees are doing.”

Dongmin nods, standing just outside the closet. “Sounds like a hard-ass.”

Bin laughs. “Yeah, he is. But, uh, I should probably take you home in a little while. I just dumped a bunch of information on you, and I understand if you don’t actually trust me anymore, but-“

“I do.” Dongmin straightens his shoulders. “I trust you. I believe what you said, even if I don’t really understand it all.”

Bin lets out a heavy breath. “That’s a relief. I should’ve been up front with you in the first place. I just didn’t know when would be a good time to bring up that I’m doing sometimes illegal work that my life depends on.”

Dongmin counts eleven rings from the church somewhere beyond the apartment. He’d almost forgotten that it was so late. The air in the room is tense.

“I’ll take you home,” Bin says softly. He tucks his phone and wallet into the pocket of his athletic shorts, then holds Dongmin’s phone out to him.

“No.” Dongmin takes his phone, but sets it on top of the dresser. “I’ll stay.”

“What?”

“Before everything,” Dongmin says, “you asked me to stay the night because you’re scared. I know why you’re scared now. I see who you’re scared of. I’ll stay the night like you asked me to.”

Bin takes several moments to process what he says. “No, Dongmin, I should take you home. Really.”

Dongmin walks around Bin and sits down heavily on the bed. “You can’t make me leave.”

Bin smiles slightly, but the expression doesn’t last long. He gives Dongmin a grim look. “Why do you trust me?”

“I don’t know.” Dongmin looks at his thighs, brows furrowed. “Maybe I’m stupid. The stuff you do sounds dangerous, but I still-“

Dongmin stops himself. _I still want to be with you._ How ridiculous is this night going to get? He barely knows Bin, and Bin barely knows him. This should’ve just been a one night stand. Dongmin should’ve gone home on Friday night. Why had he agreed to stay? _Stupid._

“Dongmin? Still _what_?”

Bin is looking at him curiously, like he’s a strange object on display in a museum. Dongmin shakes his head. “Nothing. I, uh, I still want to stay. That’s what I was saying.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.” Dongmin scoots on the bed. “I’m tired, though. I just want to sleep.”

“I can do sleeping,” Bin says, his voice light. His tone of voice is reassuring. Dongmin feels calmness wash over him. 

It does take them a while to settle in, though. They lay separate at first. Dongmin breaks that barrier, rolling onto his side and tugging at Bin’s shirt to get his attention. They eventually lay facing each other, Dongmin’s head tucked under Bin’s chin. In the silence between them, Dongmin thinks. He wonders what Bin is thinking about. Work, maybe? If this is the life Bin’s employers built for him, then what was his life like before?

“You wouldn’t let me stay if I would get hurt,” Dongmin says, breaking the silence. “That’s why I trust you.”

“How do you know I wouldn’t let you get hurt?”

Dongmin ponders over the question. “The club last night. You went out of your way to get my attention.”

Bin hums. “I saw you walk into the club. You’re attractive, so of course I wanted to get your attention.”

Dongmin smiles. “You were nice, though. You didn’t have to be. I mean, you bought me a drink and showed me around a little. You asked about me, about my life, even though there was no reason for you to.” He presses his lips together. “That was nice of you.”

“You looked lonely last night.” Bin rubs Dongmin’s back. “I don’t like seeing people lonely, but I especially didn’t like seeing you lonely. You’re different.”

“I still don’t understand how I’m different.”

“You just are. There’s something about you.” Bin pauses. “Maybe that’s dangerous.”

“How is that dangerous?” Dongmin pulls back to look at Bin. “Is there something you’re not telling me?”

Bin shakes his head. “I’ve told you everything. I just- I’m not supposed to get close with people. One of the rules of the job.”

Dongmin tucks his head close to Bin’s chest again. “Well, that’s a stupid rule.”

“But it’s a rule I can’t change.”

“Is that why you hid me in the closet and lied about the police?”

Bin rubs his back gently. “Yeah. My boss, the people higher up, they have a way of knowing when something more is going on. We’re allowed to have hook ups and stuff, but none of it’s supposed to be long term.”

Dongmin’s cheeks heat up. “You think there’s something more going on between us? You’ve only known me for a day.”

Bin laughs softly. “You’re right. But if you want to too, I’d like there to be something more.”

“You just said you’re not allowed to. Wouldn’t that be dangerous?”

“If you agree and want there to be something more, I promise, I wouldn’t let anything happen to you.”

Dongmin’s heart pounds. He presses his face into Bin’s body, wrapping his arms tighter around him. Maybe they’re moving too fast, maybe Dongmin is in way over his head, but maybe this has a chance of working out. Dongmin’s last relationship had been with a guy two years his senior that mostly used him for sex. While Dongmin has had more sex with Bin in one 24 hour period than he ever has with anybody else, he’s fairly certain that Bin is being sincere. He trusts Bin. Dongmin is pretty sure there’s a quote about trusting being what gets people killed. Should he say he believes that Bin will keep his promise, then? 

“You’re not thinking too hard, are you?”

Dongmin looks up at Bin, raising a brow. “What do you-“

“You were grinding your teeth.”

Dongmin pales. “Was I really?”

Bin laughs, then messes up Dongmin’s hair. “It’s okay. It’s sort of cute.”

Dongmin frowns and tucks himself close to Bin again. “Just go to sleep.”

“Yes, sir, Captain Dongmin, sir.”

“Shut up.”

“Okay.”

Dongmin smiles. Screw whatever the quote said. If there’s danger afoot, so be it. Dongmin trusts Bin, and he knows that’s the right decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So is Dongmin making the right decision in trusting Bin? Or will all of this blow up in his face?


End file.
